


Солдатики

by PrettyPenny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После событий на кладбище в Вайоминге Эллен и Бобби разговаривают о мальчиках.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Солдатики

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Toy Soldiers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68742) by [ignipes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes). 



> Переведено на Байки-6.  
> Вычитка: silver_autumn  
> Баннер: Белый кролик

Эллен дождалась, пока включится голосовая почта, и только тогда повесила трубку, так и не сказав ни слова. Поизучав телефон пару секунд, она бросила его на стол и поднялась на ноги. Кофе в ее кружке стал ледяным, а кофейник был пуст.

Послышались шаги Бобби по скрипучему деревянному полу.  
— Безрезультатно? 

Эллен пожала плечами.  
— Пока да. У нее иногда бывает, — она сполоснула кофейник, насыпала еще кофе, установила фильтр и нажала на кнопку. — Просто не хочу, чтобы она узнала от других раньше, чем от меня.

Такое сообщение не оставишь на голосовой почте. _Джо, дорогая, это мама. Слушай, наш дом взлетел к чертям, и большинство твоих друзей мертвы. Еще прошлой ночью были открыты врата Ада, всего на несколько мгновений, но этого хватило, чтобы впустить в наш мир кучу мерзких тварей. Так что будь добра, перезвони, если сможешь. Люблю тебя, милая. Пока-пока._  
Эллен уговаривала себя не беспокоиться. Казалось, что прошла вечность, а не 24 часа с момента, как она первый раз позвонила дочери. Это было в духе Джо, она никогда сразу не перезванивала. Пока рано было переживать. 

Бобби положил на стол стопку книг и тяжело опустился на стул. На козырьке его кепки остался тонкий слой пыли, а руки покрывали черные пятна, как будто он рылся в старье на чердаке, а не в библиотеке. Эллен достала из шкафчика еще одну кружку.

— Когда дозвонишься, скажи ей, чтобы приезжала сюда, — предложил Бобби. — Здесь безопасно. Безопасней, чем где-либо.

— Спасибо, — отозвалась Эллен. — Хотя не думаю, что от этого будет толк. Эта девчонка меня больше не слушается. 

— Дети, — проворчал Бобби.

Подавив улыбку, Эллен посмотрела в окно. Без сомнения, предложение Бобби было искренним, но ему не удалось скрыть недовольные нотки в своем голосе. Ничего удивительного: он провел более сорока лет в одиночестве, не считая собак, а теперь изображает радушного хозяина для бездомной владелицы бара и двух несчастных мальчиков. Не говоря уже о том, что его телефон звонит без остановки с тех пор, как нечисть из Вайоминга стала расползаться по всей стране. Охотники были одиночками, подозрительными засранцами, если можно так выразиться, но, когда намечалась какая-нибудь заварушка, они всегда хотели быть в курсе. Станут ли они прятаться или начнут сражаться — здесь каждый сделает свой выбор. Но Эллен полагала, что эта черта свойственна всем людям.

Кофейник зашипел и напоследок плюнул кипятком, и Эллен налила две чашки крепкого черного кофе. Шот виски сейчас, конечно, пришелся бы более к месту, но кофе тоже сойдет.

— Кстати, о детях, — сказала она, передавая одну из кружек Бобби, — где Сэм с Дином? Не видела их целый день. 

— Где-то здесь, — ответил Бобби. 

Эллен приподняла бровь и облокотилась о столешницу.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы они тебе с этим помогли? — спросила она, кивая на стопки книг.

— С чем помогли? — Бобби отпил кофе и посмотрел на нее честными глазами.

Однако Эллен знала его слишком давно, да и не сложно было заметить, что Сэм и Дин странно себя ведут. Она поняла это на кладбище, когда они убили демона и запечатали склеп, во время их короткого разговора перед долгой дорогой домой, после которой они без задних ног ввалились в дом Бобби в черте каком часу утра. Тогда Дин потянулся, чтобы дотронуться до Сэма, как будто тот мог превратиться в облачко дыма и исчезнуть, Сэм же незаметно от Дина бросал на того странные взгляды, словно не мог решить, чего он хочет больше, плакать или смеяться. Они оба не произнесли ни слова с того момента, как Вайомингское кладбище скрылось в зеркале заднего вида. Только обменивались многозначительными взглядами и кивками, общаясь без слов, как у них получалось лучше всего. И, едва они добрались до Бобби, мальчики куда-то пропали. 

— Бобби, — начала Эллен, — не держи меня за дурочку. Я слышала, что тот парнишка сказал Сэму на кладбище, а теперь ты перерываешь книги о демонах на трех разных языках. Какого черта натворили мальчики?

Казалось, Бобби не собирался отвечать, но в итоге вздохнул и уселся обратно в кресло, качая головой. Он выглядел уставшим, вымотанным и потрепанным жизнью — такая усталость не лечится хорошим сном и чашкой кофе.  
— Они всего лишь делают то, чему научил их отец, — в конце концов сказал он.

Эллен испытующе посмотрела на него.  
— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.

Бобби поднял на нее хорошо знакомый упрямый взгляд и произнес:  
— Я не могу раскрыть чужую тайну. 

Она боялась, что он так скажет, но ничего другого и не ожидала. В конечном счете, даже будучи мошенником и лгуном, Бобби Сингер оставался человеком чести. Он не стал бы раскрывать чужие секреты. 

— Дай угадаю, — сказала она. — Дин сделал что-то по-настоящему глупое, — она поставила свою кружку на стол и села напротив Бобби. По правде говоря, было много способов заставить парня, в спине которого побывал нож, на следующий день бодро ходить на своих двоих. Эллен не нравился ни один из них. На мгновенье она подумала позвонить Эшу и попросить его проанализировать информацию, но потом вспомнила дымящиеся руины и спутанные светлые волосы. И это было словно удар под дых. Она крепко зажмурила глаза, сосредотачиваясь на дыхании, слушая размеренное тиканье часов на кухне Бобби, пережидая, когда это чувство исчезнет. 

Когда она снова открыла глаза, Бобби все еще смотрел на нее, все так же ждал и цедил кофе.  
— Дин хороший парень, — сказал он.

— Я и не говорила, что плохой, — возразила Эллен. — Просто пришла к выводу, что он сделал какую-то глупость. Он слишком похож на своего безбашенного отца. 

Бобби приподнял брови так высоко, что они почти скрылись под козырьком кепки.  
— Да, слишком, — согласился он, — а в какой-то мере, может, и недостаточно. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Может быть, Джон Винчестер и был без башни, но он никогда не сомневался, что поступает правильно в этой чертовой борьбе. — Бобби крутанул чашку и продолжил: — Даже когда немного сомнений пошли бы на пользу ему и всем окружающим.

Эллен фыркнула:  
— Это твой взгляд на вещи. 

Она вспомнила, как впервые увидела Дина, его злость и скорбь, которые он не мог скрыть. Но еще в нем было это упрямство, то же винчестерское очарование, будь оно проклято, которое потащило Билла из дома и уже не дало вернуться. Она никогда не думала, что дело было в сомнениях. 

Затем она вспомнила постоянные звонки Дина, его перепуганный голос на другом конце, как он сообщил, что потерял брата так же, как до этого потерял отца, и решила, что, может быть, поспешила с выводами. 

— Бесспорно, мальчик любит свою семью, — сказала Эллен и задумалась, сколько людей, за исключением своей семьи, знает Дин на самом деле. Он быстро принял ее в качестве союзника, но только Сэм был его единственным другом в целом мире. Это было легко понять, просто поговорив с ним. — Особенно своего брата.

Бобби посмотрел на нее так, будто она только что заявила, что небо голубое, а демоны мерзкие твари, но он улыбнулся и мотнул головой.

— В первый раз, когда я увидел мальчиков, — сказал он, — еще в… я даже не знаю, наверно, то был 88-й или 89-й. Джон заглядывал пару раз, но никогда не брал их с собой, а в тот раз он обнаружил призрака в Пирре. Спросил, не буду ли я против присмотреть за его сыновьями день-два, пока он не замочит эту тварь.

Эллен закатила глаза.  
— Он попросил тебя побыть нянькой?

— Конечно, я был против — что я вообще знал о детях? — но я ответил не вопрос, подумал, что сумею. Я расправлялся с демонами, сидеть с парой мальчишек не могло быть намного сложнее. 

— В таком случае ты действительно ничего не знаешь о детях, — заметила Эллен.

Бобби ухмыльнулся.  
— В том-то и дело. Они совсем не причинили мне хлопот. Конечно, у них было то еще шило в жопе, но это легко решалось. Достаточно было позволить им побегать с парой собак или поиграть с какими-нибудь старыми машинами, и они были счастливее всех на свете. Мне показалось… — Бобби запнулся, его улыбка поблекла. — Показалось, что, возможно, они никогда не делали то, чего хотели. В первый день они ходили по струнке, отвечали «да, сэр», «нет, сэр» и постоянно ждали приказов. Маленький Сэмми ходил по пятам за старшим братом, делал все то же самое, что и он. Он его боготворил. Некоторые вещи не меняются даже со временем.

Эллен слегка улыбнулась. Может, что-то изменилось, а может, и нет. Бобби знал мальчиков долгое время, достаточное для того, чтобы знать положение вещей. 

— А Дин, — продолжил Бобби, — ну, он никогда не перечил, никогда ни на что не жаловался. Даже как будто и не задумывался об этом.

Эллен прикинула, что в 88-м или 89-м мальчикам было где-то шесть и десять. Она вспомнила, какой была десятилетняя Джо, та не закрывала рот и нарушала каждое правило, только чтобы посмотреть, что же случится. 

— Понимаю, — медленно сказала она. Возможно, в первый раз с тех пор, как она встретила сыновей Джона в тот пыльный полдень у себя в баре и они все схватились за оружие, Эллен разобралась в ситуации достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы мысленно отвесить Джону Винчестеру пинок, упокой Господь его душу.

— Похоже, Джону никто не объяснял, что отец — это не инструктор по строевой подготовке.

— Похоже на то, — согласился Бобби. — Думаю, сейчас он это понял, — он поднял кружку с кофе и взглянул наверх, в молчаливом тосте.

— Ну, лучше поздно, чем никогда, — Эллен не была знакома с женой Джона, Мэри, и ничего не знала о женщине, ради которой тот начал свою многолетнюю охоту. Но она надеялась, что там, среди арф, ангелов и прочей ерунды, они встретились и Мэри дает мужу нагоняй, на который способна только разгневанная мать.

Эти мальчики, слишком храбрые и упрямые и необычайно целеустремленные для их же собственного блага, они наконец-то выполнили миссию своего отца, наконец-то уничтожили монстра, разрушившего их жизни, но цена… Ну, невозможно вернуть старую жизнь или начать все сначала только потому, что в этом мире теперь на одного демона меньше. Эллен стало интересно, задумывался ли Джон об этом, понимал ли, что, обучая мальчиков охоте, он выбрал за них путь, с которого они уже не сойдут никогда.

Мальчики знали, в этом у нее не было сомнений. Они знали, что каждый раз будет появляться новое дело.

— Сумасшедший ублюдок, — сказал Бобби, будто точно знал, о чем она думала.  
Какое-то время они с Бобби сидели в тишине: две уставшие души, слишком старые для всей этой дряни с концом света. Солнечное пятно медленно ползло по полу кухни, за окном поднялся ветер. Снаружи их ждали демоны, демоны и неупокоенные души; они расползались по миру, неся смерть и разрушения. Однако здесь, в солнечной Южной Дакоте, холодный склеп и все ужасы ада казались бесконечно далекими.

— Ты думаешь, что сможешь помочь им? — наконец спросила Эллен.

— Может быть, — Бобби задумчиво посмотрел вниз, на свою книгу. — Такое уже делали. Для этого потребуется…

— Что потребуется? — резко спросила Эллен.

— Потребуется кое-что сделать, — сказал Бобби, пожав плечами. — Но шанс есть.

— Шанс, — звучало не очень обнадеживающе. Эллен так хотела, чтобы Бобби наконец-то сказал ей, что происходит. Иначе ей придется припереть одного, а может, обоих мальчиков к стенке, когда они вернутся. Лучше Сэма: если это глупая ошибка Дина, вместе они решат проблему. Эллен не знала, сумеет ли им помочь, но она могла хотя бы попытаться. Она не так много общалась с Сэмом Винчестером, он был скрытным парнем, и его было нелегко понять. Скорее всего, он сам себя не всегда понимал. Но Эллен знала достаточно, чтобы быть уверенной — Сэм не останется в долгу перед братом, спасшим его жизнь. 

— Ну, — протянул Бобби, — скажем так, если бы я был… тем существом, я бы не хотел, чтобы эти ребята имели на меня зуб, независимо от правил.

Это было интересное заявление, но до того, как Эллен смогла вытянуть из Бобби что-нибудь еще, на крыльце раздались тяжелые шаги, и входная дверь распахнулась — мальчики вернулись. Они вошли на кухню, немного взъерошенные, слишком притихшие, на их лицах и в их движениях читалась усталость.  
Сэм бросил взгляд на книги на столе, затем на Бобби. Дин сознательно проигнорировал и то и другое, только сказал, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь:  
— Мы едем в город за покупками. Вам что-нибудь нужно?

Бобби буркнул «нет», Эллен отрицательно качнула головой, и Дин так же быстро, как и появился, покинул кухню, не говоря больше ни слова. Сэм поплелся следом за ним. У выхода он остановился и оглянулся через плечо, словно извиняясь и что-то обещая, и тоже вышел. Дверь хлопнула от порыва ветра, во дворе ожила и загрохотала старая машина. 

Когда шелест покрышек о гравий стих, Бобби придвинул к себе поближе одну из старых книг и открыл первую страницу. 

— Одну вещь я знаю наверняка, — сказал он, не отрывая взгляд от пыльных пожелтевших страниц, — убить двоих гораздо сложнее, чем убить одного.

Логично, подумала Эллен, по крайней мере, должно было быть, но охотники — забавный народ. Джон Винчестер считал, что в мальчиках его слабость, что ему лучше охотиться в одиночку, и это породило только больше проблем. Но Эллен была готова поспорить на что угодно — благо было на что, спасибо страховой компании и истории про утечку газа, — какие бы неприятности ни ждали их в будущем, сыновья Джона не станут повторять ошибку отца.

— Возможно, все, что нам нужно, это только шанс, — произнесла она.

Бобби перевернул страницу и ничего не ответил.

Одним глотком Эллен допила свой остывший кофе, встала из-за стола, налила еще одну чашку и пошла звонить дочери.


End file.
